elementenefandomcom-20200213-history
Gaston Lavoisier
Gaston Donatien Charles-Henri Lavoisier, vicomte de Sonnotte '''også kjent som ''le gouverneur d'Le Ryxân (93 år, Imperiets 113. år – Imperiets 206. år) var en opprørsk adelsmann fra Foix, Tussarix. Han bar tittelen guvernør av Le Ryxân fra Imperiets 170. år til Imperiets 174. år, da han ble overvunnet av madame de Mauve-Muguet. ''Biografi '' Tidlig liv Gaston var født av rike foreldre i Foix, men havnet bakerst i rekken av tolv brødre – med ingen sjanse for å bli den kommende greve av Sonnotte, et grevskap innenfor Foix. Han fikk heller ingen adelstittel enn vicomte – ''noe han ikke ønsket å bære resten av livet. Gaston lengtet etter å bli noe stort, men å strebe etter ære var noe å glemme. Han allierte seg derfor med de fem andre vasallene i Foix og pønsket ut et komplott mot huset La-Verne. Med deres hjelp, skulle de alle bli noe stort i Foix. Komplottet involverte å samle en stor hær med flere andre mindre viktige – men lojale – adelsmenn og -familier som også ville bli noe stort i Foix, for så å marsjere mot Béthonsart og velte hertugen og hans familie. '''Beleiringen av Béthonsart' '''''Beleiringen Gastons komplott bar frukter, og han samlet seg med sine konspiratører for å sette planene ut i livet. Hans medsammensvorne var klare for å kaste over hertugen – det samme var de mindre viktige adelsfamiliene. Så, 4. juli i Imperiets 140. år, sto Gaston og hans medsammensvorne utenfor bymurene til byen Foixs hovedstad. Adelsfamiliene sto med en rekke legioner utenfor bymurene. Dermed startet beleiringen av Béthonsart – som varte i to måneder. Etter disse to månedene, sendte hertugen bud på Lucrèce Valois – en beryktet mekler. Hun var beskyttet av kongehuset: å angripe henne var å angripe monarken, og dermed en krigserklæring. Valois ble sluppet inn portene og ankom palasset til hertugen og ble gjort rede for hva som skjedde. En uke senere møtte Gaston og Valois i førstnevntes leir. I denne leiren ble det diskutert hvilke forslag som ble gitt fra hertugen. Gaston sendte Valois ut av teltet, rasende. Det tok allikevel ikke lang tid før marki Esquieu Fleur-Soleil og grevinne Anne d'Éparcy trakk seg ut. Gaston fikk snart greie på Valois hadde fått ordre fra hertugen om å bli kvitt de sterkeste motstanderne: Gaston, Esquieu og Anne. Med de to sistnenvte ute av dansen, varte beleiringen bare to uker til før to andre av Gastons medsammensvorne trakk seg ut: Alexis de Première og Céleste de Guzmàn – begge hadde fått profitable forslag fra hertugen, gjennom Valois. Gaston sto alene sammen med baron de Rochambeau. To dager etter at Alexis og Céleste trakk seg ut, sendte hertugen av Foix sin egen hær av soldater ut mot beleiringstroppene. Blodbadet som fulgte, endte med døden på baron de Rochambeau og pågripelsen av Gaston Lavoisier. Rettergangen ]] Med pågripelsen av Gaston, ble det snart reist anklage mot ham og hans medsammensvorne. Dommeren var et medlem av Konsulatet – en statlig finansiert gruppe som tok seg av saker når det gjaldt store småsaker, eller vice versa – og hadde ikke mye til overs for en mann som Gaston. Gaston hadde satt sine egne interesser fremfor å tjene sitt land – noe medlemmene i Konsulatet ikke syntes noe om. Dommeren innførte saken i starten av oktober, og var ferdig i slutten av måneden. Dommen som ble gitt var følgende: "I det gamle ordspråket, sies det at man skal behandle andre slik man selv ønsker å bli behandlet. I den måten Gaston Lavoisier – vicomte de Sannotte – har behandlet ''le duc de Foix, ''skal han bli behandlet i likedan måte. Hertugens folk har lidd av sult og mangel på drikke – samt dårlig sanitære forhold i byens gater – under beleiringen. Derfor er det på sin plass at vicomte de Sannotte og hans familie – med deres folk – blir fratatt retten til mat og drikke i deres by for to måneder og tre uker. Det må heller ikke oversees at Gaston og hans medsammensvorne utførte skader på folket – mentalt og fysisk – og derfor skal grevskapet Sonotte betale en total sum på tre millioner dødsmynter. Gaston Lavoisiers medsammensvorne skal dessuten betale en bot hver på fem hundre tusen dødsmynter til hertugen av Foix. Begrunnelsen domstolen har gitt er at Gaston Lavoisier var konspiratornes mesterhjerne bak hele komplottet." '' Dette vil si at Gaston, på grunn av sin barnslige jakt på makt og ære, blir tvunget til å betale tre millioner dødsmynter til hertugen av Foix – fra familiens lomme. Samtidig skulle hans families grevskap – på et vis – bli avsperret fra å få mat i nærmere tre måneder. Hans medkonspiratører kom til å betale 500 000 i kompensasjon for beleiringen av Béthonsart. Dommen hadde ikke sagt noe om at de medsammensvorne måtte lide med matmangel for nærmere tre måneder. 'Etterspill ''' Med sin tankeløse handling, sitter Gaston tilbake i palasset han ble født i. Hans far nekter å gi slipp på ham i dette øyeblikket. Gaston skulle ta konsekvensene av sine handlinger – hvilket var et innfall fra moren – under beleiringen av Béthonsart. Gaston så hvordan folket som en gang hadde vært glade og lykkelige i grevskapet, gikk til misnøye, og på revolusjonens rand. Pengene som skulle kompenseres, var ute av stand å bli sendt for øyeblikket – da alle var satt inn i forretninger. Men de hadde akkurat nok til å klare seg når skipene kom tilbake og pengene ville bli betalt. Men etter dette ville foreldrene kaste Gaston på dør. Men alt gikk ikke etter planen. Da datoen kom for at Lavoisier-skipene skulle komme tilbake fra transaksjonen, ble Gaston bare møtt av synet med skip som tilhørte konkurrenter. Han bestemte seg for å gi skipene to dagers tid. Hadde de ikke kommet tilbake enn det, ville han nevne det for byfogden. Byfogden skulle gi Lavoisier-familien oppreisning om skipene ikke returnerte. To dager gikk, men byfogden ga dem ikke dette – og familien kunne gjette seg til grunnen. Det gikk én måned, men skipene kom ikke. Gaston og familien hadde – uoffisielt – mistet pengene og var bankerott. Gaston og hans familie var grever av Sonnotte, men samtidig var de bankierer. De vekslet fremmed mynt inn i nasjonens mynter, men fikk de ikke myntene sine – eller andre transaksjoner ikke kom tilbake – ville de bli erklært abatot. Som abatot ville alle de av familien som hadde utført transaksjonene, bli satt i byfogdens kasjott mens de resterende familiemedlemmene skulle stå igjen ute av fengselet og prøve å selge eiendeler for å betale kundene sine. Gaston og to brødre – Gregoire og Henri – var de eneste som ikke hadde utført transaksjoner, og måtte derfor stå og selge familiens eiendeler til offentligheten. Gaston hadde brukt familiens egne penger på å finansiere beleiringen av Béthonsart, og familien hadde derfor vært avhengige av transaksjonene. Nå sto de og solgte familieklenodiumer som hadde vært i Lavoisier-klanens eiendom i flere tiår – noen i flere generasjoner. Nådetiden familien hadde, var på én måned. Etter å ha solgt alt familien eide – til og med det store palasset – var det fremdeles ikke nok til å dekke utgiftene som skulle til for å redde familien sin. Gaston og brødrene kom med de dårlige nyhetene til byfogden, og mannen utstedte snart en offentliggjøring av dette. Neste uke ble alle de som hadde utført transaksjoner av Lavoisier-familien, bragt til skafottet. Byfogden utstedte forklaringen på den kommende henrettelsen, og én etter én ble Gastons brødre og foreldre slaktet. Gaston og de to brødrene måtte stå og se på at dette foregikk, mens borgerne av byen kom med hånlige tilrop. Nå, med hus og eiendeler solgt, sto Gaston og brødrene igjen med ingenting. Pengene de hadde nå, ble snart tatt av byfogden som resten av pengene som skulle gå til hertugen av Foix. Lavoisier-brødrene sto på bar bakke; ennå var ikke de resterende to ukene av nedbetalingen til Foix når det gjaldt mat, utløpt. Hele grevskapet sultet, og hertugens egen livgarde hadde stått ved bryggene og konfiskerte all mat og drikke som prøvde å komme inn i byen på lovlig – og ulovlig – vis. Brødrene hadde ikke lenger noe igjen i grevskapet og bestemte seg for å bryte opp. Forskjellen var bare at Gaston ble nektet å reise med de to brødrene sine. De dro til Droumand til fots, mens Gaston dro til baron de Rochambeaus familie for å prøve å få hjelp derfra. Da han ankom slottet deres, jaget de ham bort derfra med musketter. Nytt liv Gjeld Da Gaston ikke fikk komfort noen steder av hans slektninger eller venner da han flyktet fra sitt fødested i Foix, bestemte Gaston seg for å dra til Tussarix' hjerte: Le Ryxân. Han måtte krysse flere mil for å komme seg til hovedstaden, og da han først var innenfor murene ble han bragt til et offentlig hus. På dette huset ble han undersøkt for bakterier og sykdommer. Da han var klarert, ble det gjort en undersøkelse på hans bakgrunn. Da det ble klart for alle at Gaston var en flyktning fra Foix – og at han hadde deltatt under beleiringen av Béthonsart – ble Gaston stilt for retten igjen. Hans handlinger i Foix var ikke gått usett hen. Domstolene kom til den konklusjon at da Gaston flyktet fra Foix, var det fremdeles én uke igjen av hans sulteforbud. Han ville derfor settes i kasjotten for den kommende uken uten tilgang til hverken mat eller drikke. Dommen trådte i kraft med øyeblikkelig virkning, og Gaston ble bragt til Grand Châtelet – hvor han ble holdt under oppsyn. Da han var ferdig ble han satt til å jobbe i en arbeidsleir rett utenfor bymurene – under tjeneste av baron Hubert de Sully. Mens Gaston var her, utførte domstolen noen undersøkelser sammen med Konsulatet for å finne ut om dommen som var satt av konsul de Tournay var blitt fullbyrdet. Snart kom domstolen fram til at Gaston og hans familie hadde betalt 3/4 av summen. Gastons brødre var forsvunnet i løse luften, så derfor sto Gaston ene og alene til regnskap for beleiringen, og måtte betale resten av skadeerstatningen på de resterende hele 250 000 dødsmyntene. Gaston ble derfor dømt til å jobbe for Hubert de Sully helt til gjelden var nedbetalt. På denne måten ville myndighetene slå to fluer i én smekk. Gaston måtte nedbetale gjelden til hertugen av Foix, og Hubert hadde snytt på skatten i flere år. Straffen for Hubert var å nedbetale Gastons gjeld, mens Gaston måtte jobbe ubetalt for Hubert – med kommunal kompensasjon for mat og drikke for Gaston. De eneste pengene som ville komme ut av Huberts lommer var de som skulle til hertugen. Da Gaston kom ut av arbeidsleiren, hadde han fylt femtiseks år. Året var Imperiets 169. Det kom til å være guvernør-valg neste år, og Gaston aktet å bli den neste guvernøren av Le Ryxân. Han hadde jobbet og sonet i 29 år for en dumdristig gjerning. Han flyttet inn i hovedstaden igjen, med guvernør-tittelen som mål. Politisk kamp Da Gaston kom tilbake til Le Ryxân – etter å ha bodd i en liten hytte på eiendommen til Hubert de Sully – etter 29 år, tok Gaston seg arbeid hos en formann som hadde tanker å fornye havnen i Le Ryxân. Som adelsmann – riktignok forhenværende – satt Gaston med en viss kunnskap som ikke var helt unyttig. Gaston og formannen ble derfor enige om a Gaston skulle jobbe som matematiker og arkitekt for planleggingen av den nye havnen. Når planene var lagt, dro Gaston ut på oppdrag med formannens datter for å samle sponsorer blant de rikere menn og kvinner som ville tjene på en ny havn – og det var det mange av. Den nye havnen skulle bli større, og de ville gjøre det mulig for at hele fire skip kunne ligge i havnen. Problemet til de fleste handelsmenn og adelige, var at skip lå i kai i andre kysthavner, for at varene deretter måtte gå via en elvebreddsmann før det kom til Le Ryxân – og budbringeren skulle også ha sin del, om han fikk den eller tok den. Det hendte ofte at elvebreddsmennene tok noen av varene selv; dermed tapte adelen penger på varer de hadde kjøpt, men ikke fått. Gaston og formannens datter fikk mange sponsorer – og på måten Gaston forholdt seg på, var det mange adelige som trodde at han ''var formannen selv. En gang han møtte en baronesse fra Nivv, fikk Gaston vite at hans talegaver burde brukes til annet enn å jobbe som løpegutt. Hun sa at han burde stille til valg som guvernør av Le Ryxân. Gaston hadde denne kvinnen i erindring. Så, 12. november i Imperiets 169. år, var byggingen av den nye havnen i full gang – sponset av hele nitten adelsfamilier. Under byggingen av den nye havnen, satt Gaston på kontoret sitt og skrev på taler han ville holde når han ville stille til valg. Noen uker etter byggingen begynte, ble Gaston invitert til et selskap blant de sponsende adelsmennene – samt formannen og hans familie. Det viste seg å være baronessen fra Nivv som sto bak selskapet, men at hun på et vis hadde klart å finne frem til informasjonen at Gaston ikke var adelig – og garderoben hans var ikke akkurat full. Det eneste som var i den, var et par vinterklær og en kappe for litt mer høytidelige anledninger. Baronessen tok derfor med seg Gaston ut for å handle nye klær. Under det kommende selskapet, møtte Gaston en høyt ansett politiker: Zidane Bel. Selveste statsministeren. Zidane var tilsynelatende en av sponsorene; den som Gaston og formannens datter hadde snakket sammen med, var Zidanes søster: Belle. Statsministeren hadde hørt fra sin søster at Gaston var som den fødte politiker. Statsministeren tok dette utsagnet i tvil. Søsteren hadde snakket så varmt om ham, at Zidane lurte på om Gaston enten hadde forført henne eller faktisk var så god som Belle påsto. Den kvelden aktet hun å teste Gaston. Kvelden gikk tilsynelatende bra, for da valgåret kom var Gaston Lavoisiers navn å se overalt i hovedstaden. Hadde offentligheten visst hva som foregikk i kulissene, hadde revolusjonen startet lenge før. Gaston hadde lagt prosjektet med havneutbyggingen på is, og lot formannen og hans familie styre med det. Gaston konsentrerte seg fullt og fast om å bli guvernør av Le Ryxân. Han likte ikke å få støtte av Zidane til sin valgkamp, men han sa ingenting. Med statsministeren på sin side, var Gaston garantert å bli den neste guvernøren. Og den gamle ville uten tvil bli avsatt, uansett hva han ville ha på sin gjenvalgskampanje: Philippe Feron var en elendig politiker, og hadde brukt sine fire år på å drive smugling og menneskehandel – samt evigvare hans eget minne ved å døpe gater, plasser og bygninger etter ham. Gastons kampanje var å kjempe for folket. Det var hans program. Alt Feron hadde gjort, skulle Gaston gjøre bedre – og mye mer til. Gaston skrev at han kom til å prioritere en større og viktigere havn (den som allerede var under oppussing) for å hjelpe folket; han ville gi folket i Le Ryxân et skattelett; korrupsjon skulle meies ned; sykehus skulle bli bedre, og hygienen der skulle bli strammet inn; myndighetene skulle gripe inn ved store gjeldsproblemer blant normale borgere. Alt dette førte til at Gaston ble – 30. november i Imperiets 170. år – ble valgt til ny guvernør av Le Ryxân. 'Guvernør av Le Ryxân''' Som mange andre politikere og guvernører før ham, gikk Gaston inn i rollen som en ny kost uten problemer på skuldrene. Dette går fort over til at den personen som skal forbedre samfunnet, først nå får greie på hvordan politikken egentlig er. Og ulikt demokratier, leder Tussarix et diktatur. Makten ligger hos eliten, og uansett hva Gaston gjør for å fremme sine forslag, blir han bestandig slått ned av monarken eller statsministeren. Alt begynner med politikerens viktigste sak. Havnen som Gaston lovet å utvide, blir utvidet – men ikke slik sponsorene og folket ønsket at den skulle bli. Skattelettet Gaston lovet folket, blir ikke godkjent av myndighetene. Gaston skjønner snart at hans rolle som guvernør er mer symbolsk, og at han ikke kan gjøre noe for å reformere samfunnet: han kan bare nikke og smile og gjøre som herskerne sier. Han plass er ikke hos folket, men hos eliten. Det eneste Gaston skal gjøre er å adlyde. Korrupsjonen han lovet å fjerne, var allerede et brudd under valgkampen. Han som skulle stå på egne føtter, ble støttet av statsministeren. Hvem – av folket og adel – kom til å hindre en som hadde statsministeren på sitt lag, til å bli guvernør? Gaston fikk sete sitt av folket utav deres frykt ovenfor Statens minister. Årene går raskt, og det eneste Gaston har klart å utrette, er å gi Le Ryxân nesten økonomisk ruin. Han blir etterfulgt av monsieur Mauve-Muguets kone: Aveline Caussac-Fouquier-Tinville. Overtagelsen skjer i Imperiets 174. år. Category:Tredje Æra Category:Fjerde Æra Category:Karakterer Category:Menn Category:Underverdenen Category:Imperiet Category:Tussarix Category:Adelige Category:Politikere Category:Vicomter Category:Guvernører av Tussarix Category:Guvernører av Le Ryxân Category:Béthonsart-konspiratører Category:Huset Lavoisier